Ever Present
by TempusFugitx
Summary: OneShot. Merlin is about to become court sorcerer. It goes against all he believes but can he accept his new role for the sake of his friend, the Queen Guinevere? In this story Merlin finds peace and he finds Arthur. Takes place after Arthur's death, and after my FanFiction "After The End."


**I owe the wonderful ideas in the conception of this story to the wonderful Insanityisgood25. Thank you! And I love comments, so keep those positive words coming : )**

* * *

Camelot's great hall was bathed in the rich shade of crimson.

Merlin had often thought that this was the one colour that could fully and completely describe Camelot in itself. Crimson is the colour of blood, which he believed represented two things. One, was the representation of blood and of death. The kind of blood that sinks into the ground of the battlefield, that stains the walls of homes, castles, and the minds of those involved. But, blood is also a sign of re-birth. Through death comes life, in many circumstances. In Camelot a new age was dawning because of death and bloodshed.

Initially, Merlin only thought of the former depiction, but after his meeting with Arthur's ghost that day in the woods, he the latter point, and he held onto it.

It was an important day for Merlin who stood in front of Queen Guinevere two months after the death of her husband.

Merlin no longer mourned as he had. He no longer believed that he had failed Arthur or Camelot. He had succeeded in everything he had set out to do. At times, though, Merlin could not help but doubt himself but then he would remember Arthur's words and it would put his mind at ease.

It seemed like ages since Arthur stood close to where Merlin stood to be crowned king. After Uther's death, Arthur doubted himself, Merlin knew. But the sorcerer had helped his friend and new king and they had created a kingdom never to be matched. Despite all of the work that Merlin did for Arthur and help he gave there was no doubt that Arthur had helped Merlin too.

So, naturally, Merlin felt alone at times. His other half had always been the king. Now he had to lock that part of himself up and make another half… somehow.

But, for now, Merlin was content to serve Guinevere, the Queen of Camelot, and his friend. Things between them were never exactly same after Arthur died but they were still close. Closeness divided a small crack that would eventually mend itself.

Today, Gwen would officially anoint Merlin as the court sorcerer. It was something Merlin never thought would happen. Ever. Then again, a lot of things were happening lately that he never thought would happen. Ever since Gwen stripped Camelot of Uther's law against magic things were looking brighter. Camelot had made many new friends and Merlin didn't have to hide anymore. Though, none of this meant that he _wanted_ to be the court sorcerer. It was always Merlin's strong belief that one does not need recognition to do the right thing. To refuse the queen, would be a poor and selfish choice, so he accepted the offer.

He had worked with magic all these years incognito and now suddenly _everyone_ would know about his gifts. The faces that stared at him from the assembly were friendly and a lot of them were familiar. He looked to Gaius, his guardian, and court physician, who smiled encouragingly at his pupil-son. Merlin smiled back despite the instinctive feeling that began to quell him. Merlin wanted to run from the castle and disguise himself as the old Dragoon before he could be found out. It was silly of course, but it was he was used to.

He turned to Gwen who was holding a long red cape-jacket that was crested with the familiar golden dragon that adorned the capes of all of the knights in Camelot.

The sorcerer closed his eyes and pictured Arthur in his own place. And instead of a cape, Merlin pictured a crown; instead of Gwen, there was a ceremonial priest. The day when Arthur was proclaimed king was a big day. It was the catalyst of change. It was the day Merlin was most proud of Arthur. The sorcerer could remember looking up at his friend from the front of the assembly in his red tunic and fancy pants. Arthur had expressed, previously, that he did not want to be king, that he didn't believe himself to be ready. To Merlin, that was the sign that Arthur _was _ready. Exceptionally more prepared than Morgana could have ever been.

Arthur may not have been alive and physically present, but he was still in Merlin's heart. Taking a deep breath, Merlin drew from his memories and took some courage from Arthur.

When the sorcerer opened his eyes he saw Gwen was smiling at him ready to slip the cape around her friend's shoulders.

Things were getting better. Things were changing.

Merlin held out his arms.

One thing would never change. Arthur would always be close. He'd always be there for Merlin to draw strength from just as he was when Arthur was alive.

The queen slipped the cape through Merlin's arms and rested it on the sorcerer's shoulders.

Everyone looked up to Merlin in sudden expectation.

Merlin thought of when he'd shown Arthur he magic. Now he would show Gwen and the rest of the court. He took a deep breath.

He clasped his hands, whispered a few words, and separated his hands like an opening door to release a small butterfly as he had done time and time again.

The people gasped and laughed. Merlin felt Gwen put a warm hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Gaius smiled up at Merlin who smiled back. No one seemed to fear Merlin; they seemed to love what he could do.

Merlin turned to smile at Gwen who still had her hand on his shoulder but when he did he saw she was standing too far away to be able to reach him. The pressure was still there but Merlin wasn't afraid. He knew what it was—or rather _who _it was.

Arthur had been with him the whole time.


End file.
